deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Etrigan
Etrigan was a demon from Hell who usually found himself allied to the forces of good. Etrigan resembled a squat, muscular human with orange (or yellow) skin, horns, red eyes, and ears resembling bat wings. He was originally summoned by the wizard Merlin as part of a last-ditch defense of Camelot against the evil witch, Morgaine le Fey. When it became clear that the kingdom would fall regardless, Merlin sent the demon away and bonded him into a human named Jason Blood to wait until he was summoned. Centuries later, Jason was called to the crypt of Merlin and discovered a poem that could change him into Etrigan. Unfortunately, he was followed by the long-lived Morgaine who lusted for Merlin's secrets. That led to Etrigan's first major battle, and to the solidification of Morgaine as a major enemy. In addition, he later gained another enemy in Klarion the Witch Boy, a permanently prepubescent mage who created trouble with his magic. Some time later, Etrigan began speaking entirely in rhyme, as the result of a promotion, with the rhyming speech being a badge of his new rank in the infernal hierarchy.(from DC Database) Battle vs. Piccolo (by MrPacheco101) No battle written WINNER: PICCOLO Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Piccolo won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Edward Elric (by MrPacheco101) No battle written WINNER: EDWARD ELRIC Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Edward Elric won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Violator (by Dr. Las Moore) No battle written WINNER: THE VIOLATOR Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Violator won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hellboy (Movies) (by Cfp3157) Jason Blood sits in his office, reading the newspaper. Norman Osborn, leading figure in New York business, was found murdered in an abandoned warehouse. Police officials claim they found a briefcase with a single slip of paper with a smiley face on it. ''Jason breathes, a sense of peace entering his body. 'At last, that murderous clown has left our city'. Jason walks to his window to see a large man in front of his gate. Hellboy grunted as he ripped the lock off the ancient gate. He shoved it open, the door making an awful CREEEEAAAK sound. Hellboy loads his Big Baby, cradling the large shotgun in his arms. Hellboy rips open the cellar door from its hinges, tossing the useless chunk of wood aside. He makes his way through the cellar, then the kitchen, and finallt the foyer. "Obviously, you are a demon of sorts." Jason stands behind Hellboy, having hid behind a curtain. "Explain your business or I will be forced to take you away from my home forcefully." Hellboy continues to aim his Big Baby, his sights trained on Jason. "Jason Blood, your home has shown signs of demonic prescence here, and it is in everyone's best interest that you are removed from this locaton for further questioning." "Sir, you don't need to be alarmed. I assure you that nothing is wrong in my home. Me and this so-called "demon" have made a deal of sorts." Hellboy glares at him. "Dude, I ain't got time for this. Now come with me in handcuffs or in a bodybag." "I don't appreciate being threatened." Jason tenses up. "Gone, gone, o form of man. RISE THE DEMON ETRIGAN!" Suddenly, a torrent of flames surrounded Jason, and the man transformed. Blood's skin tone changed, going from pale to orange, and his back hunched. His ears became pointed, and large fangs appeared from his mouth. Hellboy launches a rocket from his weapon, but Etrigan just shoots fire from his mouth, burning the rocket to ashes. "Oh shit..." Etrigan stretches his back. "What has the fool gotten me into this time? Who in all of Hell are you?" Hellboy draws his Samaritan. "Your reckoning." He fires the large revolver, a loud BANG! filling the room. The demon dodges the bullet with ease, and blasts fire at Hellboy. "I'm fireproof, you-" Hellboy's sentence is cut short as Etrigan tackles him. Etrigan slashes at him with his claws, leaving a large gash in his chest. Hellboy swings his mighty Hand of Doom into Etrigan's chest, knocking him backkwards. He grabs Etrigan with his normal hand and throws him out the window, glass shards flying at both of them. Etrigan immdiately gets up, claws ready. "I'll admit, you are particularly strong. I've never seen you during my time in Hell." Hellboy jumps down to the ground, smashing fragments of glass underfoot. "Let's dance, shortie." Etrigan smiles. "It's been awhile since I've had a good fight. Let us!" Hellboy slowly draws his Samaritan. Etrigan charges at him, claws ready. Hellboy fires his revolver, the large round barely missing the demon. Etrigan shoots a blast of fire, forcing Hellboy to take cover behind a statue. Etrigan leaps over the statue and grabs him. Hellboy headbutts him, sending him backwards. Hellboy takes his right hand and slams it over his head. Etrigan tries to get back up, but Hellboy grabs him and chucks him at the statue he used as cover. Hellboy tries to shoot his Samaritan, but it needs ammo. "Jammed again." Etrigan releases more fire from his hands, blasting Hellboy away. "Your fist of stone may be strong with power, but you cannot withstand the demon's fire!" Etrigan's flames increase in size, and Hellboy feels the heat slowly take over. Hellboy looks around him, and picks up a stone. He throws it at Etrigan and the flames briefly subside. He takes this time to reload his Samaritan revolver. "You think a gun will do the trick? Bombs, spears, or blades so thick! No mortal weapon of any man can harm me, for I am ETRIGAN!" Etrigan takes his claws and charges at Hellboy. "I've been told about you. Despite how long you've been around, you're one dumb asshole of a demon." Hellboy fires the Samaritan, the iron bullet tearing through Etrigan's chest like butter. Etrigan stops in surprise, looking at the gapping hole in his chest. "How...how did you..." Etrigan falls down, slowly morphing back to Jason. "Iron bullets filled will various holy items. Mess with the best or end up like the rest." Hellboy holsters his Samaritan and puts Jason in handcuffs. "You're coming with, Blood." WINNER: Hellboy Expert's Opinion Hellboy won this battle for two reasons. The first, and main, reason he won was the fact that he could take as much damage as he could dish out. Hellboy's Right Hand of Doom and Samaritan could do way more damage to Etrigan than Etrigan's claws and hellfire could do to him. Another factor, while less important, was the fact that Hellboy has faced enemies with much more power, while Etrigan spent his time against a lot weaker foes than himself. To see original battle, votes, and weapons, click here. Battle vs. Super-Skrull (by Monkey Doctor 33) TBW Expert's Opinion In this battle between demon versus alien, the Demon takes the win. No doubt the Super-Skrull is a mighty contender. However, on a conceptual level the Skrull is simply obsolete compared to Etrigan. His creativity is matched by Etrigan's various magical abilities, his strength is outclassed as well, and most of all he's known to lose ''most of his battles in the past. Kl'rt had faced the likes of Thor, the Silver Surfer, the Fantastic Four, and many others in the past but most of them counted as stalemates and losses while Etrigan managed to survive and even win fights against reality-altering beings such as the Spectre and Phantom Stranger. In addition, the Demon's love for pain and immunity to fire simply meant that Kl'rt had little options in harming him, left with only ineffective physical attacks to fend off the Demon. Category:Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Demons Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Rebels